Evolution of Emison
by Darkest Heiress
Summary: A story about the development of Alison and Emily (Emison)'s relationship. Conflicted feelings and personality changes both threaten and help their relationship.


**Disclaimer: obviously don't own PLL**

 **First chapter takes place in high school pre- Ali's disappearance and before Emily came out**

"Studying again, Em?" Emily jumped. Alison walked out from behind a bookshelf and came around to face Emily, who was sitting at a table studying in the library. She nodded. Ali smirked slightly. "Careful, Em. If you spend anymore time studying you'll turn into Spencer."

"That wouldn't be so bad." Emily laughed, only half joking. "At least she gets good grades."

Alison rolled her eyes. "You're grades are fine, Em." She slide into a seat across from Emily. "Guess what I've got?" She teased, holding something behind her back, her blue eyes glinting mischievously.

Emily closed her textbook, knowing if Alison wanted her attention, she always got it. "I don't know. What?" She asked curiously. She couldn't help thinking about the last time she and Ali had been inthe library together alone. Emily's cheeks tinted red, which didn't go unnoticed by Alison.

Ashe held out a small object. "This." Emily squinted at it. It was an ID card for the fitness room. Rosewood High had been proud to unveil their new fitness room a year ago, but students had to have special permission to use the gym equipment inside. Teachers gave them a pass that they had to swipe to unlock the door.

Emily's eyes widened. "How did you get that?" She asked Alison. She shook her head. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"That's probably best." Ali agreed slyly. "So you want to come? It'll help you get ready for your swim meet." She invited Emily.

The brunette looked down at her books. "I can't. I have a test tomorrow in L.A." She lied. The idea of her and Alison alone in the room made her nervous. Alison wasn't lazy, but she wasn't athletic either. She was definitely planning something.

Alison rolled her eyes. "I'm in your language arts class. We don't have a test tomorrow."

Emily shrugged, "It's a makeup test from when I was sick last week." She glanced up at her friend for a second, unable to mantain eye contact.

"Come on, Em." Alison shifted closer to her friend, moving her hand on top of Emily's. "I'll help you study later." She offered gently, running her thumb soothingly over Em's hand. "You can come over to my house later to study. We can have a sleepover. Just the two of us." She gazed into Emily's brown eyes. Emily's face grew hot. She knew Alison wasn't going to give up. "Fine, I guess I can study later." She agreed reluctantly.

Alison smirked triumphantly. "Great. Let's go before free period is over."

"Alright, just let me get my books together." Emily grabbed her backpack and began piling her books together.

"You don't need books for the fitness room. We'll grab them later." Ali said impatiently, grabbing her friends arm. Emily followed Alison to the fitness room.

"Don't look so nervous." Alison swiped the ID card. "We're allowed to be here remember?" She held up the ID card with one hand as she pushed open the door with the other. Emily swallowed. Going in the fitness room wasn't making her nervous. It was the fact that she was going in there with Alison that made her mouth run dry. They'd never talked about the kiss in the library. Emily initiated it, but Alison hadn't pulled away. "Hey, what does this do?" Emily was jolted from her thoughts by Alison's inquiry. Ali was circling a workout machine like it was her prey.

"Oh, you just put your hands here." Emily stepped forward and showed Ali.

Ali stepped over to the machine. "Can you show me again?" She looked at Emily innocently.

The brunette swallowed. "Sure." Alison held out her arm, and looked at Emily expectantly. Em gently placed her hand on her best friend's arm and guided it to the right place on the machine. Alison's arm felt warm under her touch. _Why couldn't she have worn long sleeves?_ Emily could help thinking.

"Alright. Now I do this?" Alison demonstrated, seemingly unfazed by her and Emily's moment. _Clearly she doesn't feel the connection. But why would she?_ Emily tried not to feel bitter.

"Em?" Alison turned her blue eyes her friend who seemed lost in her thoughts again.

"Sorry." Emily shook her head. "Yeah that's right. Except you need to straighten your back a little more. Bad posture can make your muscles hurt later." She told her friend.

Alison titled her head to the side, smiling innocently. "How do you know all this, Em?" She asked sweetly. "My sweet Emily, all that studying has paid off." Her intense gaze seemed to burn into Emily.

"Well," Emily shifted uncomfortably, "I've been up here a couple times. Practicing for swimming, I mean."

Alison's eyes widened slightly. "How did you get up here?" She demanded.

Emily's face turned an even darker shade of red. "Well, our coach let us use the room once, and then I may have forgotten to give the pass back after Coach gave it to me." She murmured, staring at her sneakers.

"Emily!" Alison sounded surprised, but when Emily dared to look up at her, she saw something close to pride on the blonde's face.

"Anyway..." Emily tries to find something else to talk about.

"You said something about my back." Alison reminded her, trying not to sound amused at her friend's discomfort.

"Right." Em nodded. "Here, like this." She raised her shaky hands and placed one on Ali's back and one on her shoulder. She put a little pressure on her back so Ali would straighten it. "There." She whispered.

Alison turned her head to look at Emily. It was impossible to tell who leaned in, but suddenly Emily's mouth was in Alison's curved lips. They were warm, Ali always felt warm, even though her personality sometimes seemed cold. Her lips were soft against her friend's. Emily finally pulled away. She opened her eyes to see Ali's flutter open. Her bright blue eyes stared into Emily's warm, chocolate coloured orbs. Ali's pink lips curved into a soft smile. She stepped off the machine and turned towards Emily. She brought her hand up and brushed some of Emily's dark hair out of her face. Emily's breath caught. Alison closed her eyes, her hand resting on Emily's face. Emily's eyes widened as Alison pressed her lips against Emily's for the second time in the last five minutes. Emily was tense at first, but relaxed as the familiar feel of Ali's mouth against hers took over her senses. She kissed back, bringing her hand to rest lightly on Ali's waist. Ali deepend the kiss by sliding her tongue into Emily's mouth. Emily was startled. She and Ben had made out several times, but this was different. He was rushed, over eager, and handsy. Alison was delicate, gentle, but almost... _excited_. Emily's lips moved moved against Alison's in perfect sync. Suddenly Emily realized what she was doing: Making out with Alison DiLaurentis. And the worst part? She liked it. She pulled away from Alison. "Ali, what're you doing?" She asked breathily.

"You mean what are we doing." Ali corrected her before kissing her again.

"No, Ali." Emily pulled away. Alison looked annoyed. "I'm seriously." Emily told her.

Alison didn't know what to say. She opened her mouth to answer when the bell rang.

Emily looked a mix of sad and something Alison couldn't put her finger on. "I'm going to be late. I guess I'll see you late." She walked out of the fitness room, leaving Ali alone. Alison sighed. Well, she was already late. Might as well just skip the whole period. She turned to face one of the walls, which was covered in mirrors. Alison reached into her purse which she had dropped on the floor and pulled out a tube of lip stick. She decided she didn't want to be interrogated by the girls about why she'd skipped class, so she headed to class late, still half lost in thought. The first thing she noticed when she slid into her seat was Emily, which wasn't surprising since she sat next to her. But what attracted her attention was the smudge of Jungle Red lipstick on her lower lip. _Alison's_ lipstick. She had the sudden impulse to wipe it away with her hand, but it seemed like Em was giving her the cold shoulder, though she had no idea _why_. Alison had kissed Emily, and Emily had obviously liked it. So why had she pulled away? Ali hated not being in control. Alison DiLaurentis always knew everything. That's the way she liked it. Emily didn't want to talk to her? Fine. She'd come running back eventually. She always did. Sweet Emily. Always so forgiving. Ali was patient. She could wait.

 **Thanks for ready! This was originally a one-shot but I changed my mind and am going to update soon. Please review! I love critical reviews as much as positive ones (as long as they're helpful of course).**


End file.
